


Little Miracle For Unconditional Love

by DrCormier



Series: Forbidden Love Is The Most Desirable [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Arts, F/F, Fluff/Smut, family cophine, forbidden love with kid, other characters will be added, retrospevtive fic, student and teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: We already know how Delphine Cormier and Cosima Niehaus - two artists, fell in love while Delphine was teacher in the University and Cosima was her student. Now we will see a flashback from their wedding and Sophia's labour. </p><p>I got atempt from @Luz1979. She loved my Forbidden Love (...) and she asked me for a little flashback. She inspired me to write this little fanfic about the wedding of Cosima and Delpine and how Sophia appeared in the world. Well, guys, your wish is my comman. Let's see how was it in our student and teacher's life.</p><p>Rated as Mature for future sexual scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette parties can be unpredictable. Especially when suddenly someone unwanted appeared.

"Yeah! Let's get party starteeeed!", Michelle yelled when she passed the front door. She just got to the Cosima's parents' house. Vianne let her come two days earlier, only for bachelorette party. 

"Oh, then you have to be Michelle", small woman appeared in the hallway. Karen Niehaus, off course. "Hello, welcome to United States.", older woman let Michelle in. The girl smiled to her and went deeper into the apartment. It was really, really nice, big house. Delphine's sister wasn't surprised that they picked this place for the wedding. 

"You have lovely house, ma'am."

"That's what I say to her all the time.", Leo came forward younger girl and hugged her. "I'm Leo, Cosima's dad. And you are Michelle I assume. Wow, you look not alike at all like our Delphie! Look at you, young lady. Are you queen of darkness?", he laughed.

"Oh man, dad, give the poor girl a break!", Cosima yelped. "Aaaaa! Michelle!!!", both women started screaming and hugging each other. "You're really here!"

"Jesus, girls! I bet only dogs can hear ya!", Leonard smiled wide. 

Karen and Leo were very happy that their lovely women decided to have wedding party at their house. They had beautiful backyard with amazing winter garden. Cosima and Delphine with their artistic talents wanted to make this place magical. Then Sarah along with Tony decided to give them amazing wedding decorations as a gift. They knew young couple wanted to have peace. Cosima found out once again how amazing sister Sarah really was. Plus crazy designer and architect might create something exquisite afterall.

"And where is my lovely sister?", Michelle asked. They were already in Cosima's old room. Katy Perry's posters dissapeared right after Delphine laughed at them and her love so much. Younger woman left her bag under the window and hugged Cosima one more time.

"Oh, you know. Your sister is very picky, do you know?! She's trying another wedding dress on. Thank God I can't see it before the wedding because I would go nuts!" she whined. Michelle only burst into the laughter.

"So you found out about Cormiers' craziness already? Oh man, I feel ya, dude. But look at this, you're really lucky! Alison is the one who is helping her so...", Michelle shrugged her arms and sat on the bed. "What's the plan, Cos?"

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving this house. I'm gonna play video games and eat junk food all the time. Bachelorette party is for Delphine, dude.", Cosima explained her soon-to-be-sister

"Whaaat? Lame!", younger woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Come on, Cosima!"

"No, Michelle. Really. I hate parties like those. But I know perfectly well, that Delphine really wants to have one, so... You're all alone with it guys.", she smiled. Michelle only brushed the hair by her hand and shrugged the arms. 

Later, like really really later, Delphine with Alison came back from the shopping. The blonde finally found her dress she was dreaming of. It was just dainty, spotless, graceful. Just perfect. It was long yet not too long. White like a snow in sunny, frosty day. The dress had beautiful, soft material. The slevees and the area right above the breasts were made from beatiful, transparent material. The whole beauty was emphasized by lace with floral patterns that was coming from one shoulder to another. The lace was also in the stomach to waist area what looked just perfect on snow-white dress. Delphine showed the dress to her sister, younger French was just amazed.

"Oh Merde! This is just perfect for ya! Oh God, mom is gonna pass out!", like always, the younger and punk version of Delphine was exalted. She was even more like Cosima than Delphine. The blonde smiled at this thought.

"Merci, Michelle. Okay, let's go! Let's get ready. It's almost 8 p.m. My lovely punk chauffeur is gonna be here any minute.", French started preparing her "going-out" clothes.

"When you say chauffeur, you mean..."

"Cal, young lady. Oh mon Dieu, I'm excited. You're gonna meet everybody. Cal, of course, is not gonna be there, he is just gonna take care of our safety. But you will love Cosima's sister, Sarah. And her friends, like Alison, Beth - Alison's fiancee. There are gonna be also Elenore, Cosima's ex-girlfriend. But hey, don't look at me like that! She's really lovely. And Shay of course.", Delphine added. "All of them are just amazing."

"That sounds so rad! Okay, I'm gonna get my clothes.", Michelle screamed with excitement. Delphine only sighed and smiled under the nose. She went to Cosima's room and took her makeup stuff to the bathroom. Suddenly she felt warm touch on her waist. She looked down and noticed two sneaky hands around her body. She didn't have to turn around to know who was that.

"Can I steal my wife-soon-to-be for a moment from her preparation?", she heard right under her left ear. Cosima was so cute. Brunette was very delicate and short so she couldn't reach blonde's ear properly. Delphine laughed and turned around immidiately.

"Oh mon amour!", she kissed her lips like it was the end of the world. "I missed you so much. What have you been doing all day?", she asked.

"You know... sleeping till later, eating breakfast, missing you like crazy....", she started calculate while she was kissing Delphine's neck, collarbones and jawline.

"Mhm... ", this was the only thing Delphine could reply before Cosima crushed the lips against blonde's. Older woman's back hit against the doorjamb when Cosima pressed more to her body so that the gap between them dissapeared completely. 

Brunette started unbottoning her fiancee's  blouse and stroking her tanned, flat stomach. Delphine sighed deeply, feeling the sensation of her love's touch. She pulled her even more to herself, touching Cosima's back under her hippie patterned shirt. The attraction between two women reached the zenith. Everybody who would look at them could see the love and pure lust. All in one. Even after two years of being with each other, sometimes fighting, sometimes struggling with Delphine's bad experiences from the university trip, both women didn't lose any love, any attraction, any desire. Delphine moaned loudly when Cosima sucked her beautiful breasts and put leg up between her bare thighs. 

"Mmmm...", the brunette purred right when she felt Delphine's wetness on the leg. "You're so wet...", she whispered, coming from the breasts to her long, soft neck. 

Hearing that, Delphine couldn't take it anymore. Cosima's words drove her crazy everytime. The moment of her touch next to Delphine's ear and hot breath... That was very seductive mix. Blonde cupped her love's cheeks and kissed her hungrily. She took Cosima's hand and started pulling it down to her core.

"I want you inside me.", she purled. Cosima's smirk was obvious, she didnt' have to look at her to know. Brunette just loved to hear blonde's begging in every sexual situation. 

That's why American didn't waste precious time which was given them before bachelorette party. She undone Delphine's pants and reached her wetness. French reacted as the same as for all those years together. And Cosima knew her body like her own. She knew what blonde loved and when she should press or push to give her love shivers and hear endless moaning. She pushed her two fingers inside while she put thumb very hard on swollen clit. 

"Oh mon Dieu! Yeah, oui, oui, mon amour!", Delphine screamed in Cosima's neck. Speaking French was their own, intimate and sexual thing. Delphine spoke her native language only in three situations - when  she was talking to her family, screaming angrily at someone and... when she was making love with Cosima.  Brunette didn't stop her actions, she continued what she was doing even harder and deeper. Younger woman felt nails on her back and smirked. That was it. That was what she wanted to feel. Plesant pain by Delphine's long nails. She knew what would come next. Soon, Delphine's inside walls started to shrink giving the blonde shivers. She arched her back and tilted her head all the way back. New wave of wetness came from her core on Cosima's fingers. When aftershocks passed, she kissed her love in the neck. She slowly pulled her fingers out and tasted Delphine's come. The blonde opened her eyes and hugged her love very tight.

"What are you doing to me, hm?", she asked, smiling lightly.

"Let's see. Unconditional love, amazing orgasms and endless seduction.", Cosima smirked, putting a strand of blond curls behind her ear. "You know, I needed to give you some extra pleasure so you couldn't go to some stupid stripper, m'lady."

"Oh dummy. I would never. Besides, no strippers, I was very clear with the girls.", she smiled. 

"And you really believed them? Oh come on, Frenchie!", she pretended her sister's accent. Sarah still couldn't get away from it after boarding high school in England. "Don't worry. I will have my spies, lady. Okay, love. Prepare yourself and I'm gonna play and eat!", Cosima smirked. Then she pecked Delphine's lips and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Delphine decided to wear black jeans and tank top. Over tank top, she picked her favourite red jacket. She put light makeup, but she didn't resign from her hallmarks -  red liptsick. After half an hour Sarah arrived along with Cal as a driver and the rest of girls' team - Beth, Alison, Shay and Elenore. She haven't seen them for a long time, but they didn't change a bit. When they saw Delphine, they started squeaking like crazy. Cosima only rolled her eyes. She only said hi to everybody and dissapeared inside the house. Also Cosima's parents wanted to meet all lovely friends. Delphine started laughing when almost all girls were amazed by Leonard. Oh yeah, he had some magical charm and Delphine knew perfectly well how it works. His daughter took it in genes completely.

"Okay, wolf pack! W'ere heading Cherry Club! Right aaawaaaay!", Michelle screamed. 

"Oh yeah, bestie! There is no wasting time!", Sarah added and both girls started laughing like crazy. They just loved each other. Delphine was definitely right. She smiled lightly and looked through the car window. 

"So...", Shay started. "Don't be mad at us.", agent said.

"Why? What did you guys do?", artist furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh no, you didn't..."

"Yes, we did. You will have your own stripper!!!", they all said loudly.

"Oh merde..."

"Del, what did you expect?", Cal said from the front, laughing with the girls."You can't trust them, lady. Ever."

"That's what Cosima said. Oh you guys..."

After a moment they were in front of the club. Sarah said goodbye to Cal and promised him to be good. He was supposed to give them a ride back after partying. They had the table reserved and their own private area. Michelle with Beth and Shay did the great job. Since Beth was busy with Tony organizating party, the three of them decided to throw a bachelorette party for her sister and friend.

"Oh man, I feel so useless. I didn't do completely anything for you, Del.", Elenore looked at her shyly, blushing. Delphine came forward her and did something what shocked them both - she just hugged her.

"Please, Elenore, ami. The best thing is that you're here. And listen. Let's leave the past behind us. I know you're like friend to Cosima and I know you were just trying to help her... Well, with me.", she burst into the laughter. Elenore joined her.

"I'm so happy you said that. Let's drink to that!", Elenore raised the shot which was given by Beth. Every girl did what Elenore and started party.

And everything was just perfect. Even stripper wasn't that bad. Delphine knew Cosima was okay with that. After all, she felt the girls wouldn't listen Delphine's words about that. And the brunette didn't have to be scared about anything. Blonde knew that that wasn't even for her. While the young, mulatto girl was dancing in front of them, it was for girls' fun. Because French couldn't think about anything else but Cosima. In two days, they're gonna be married. The thought about it sent millions of butterflies to Delphine's stomach. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. The alcohol was slowly doing its work in her body. She was enjoying the party when her sister took her to the dance floor.

"You need to dance, dummy! C'mon.", Michelle started singing with the singer and moving Delphine's hips. Shay and Elenore joined them, the rest was sitting at the table, drinking and chatting. Dance was something Delphine really ejnoyed. The rythm and music let her relax completely before the most important day in her life. She heard Michelle and Shay's laughter, but she didn't listen to them. She closed her eyes and was moving to the beat of the song.

"Guess who?", she suddenly heard soft voice right next to her ear. She opened her eyes wide, because she knew that voice perfectly well. Jaqueline.

 Michelle noticed her sister-in-law-almost-to-be and pushed people around her. She wanted to reach Delphine as soon as she could. Shay didn't know what was going on, but she followed her younger friend anyways.

"What do you think you're doing?!", she screamed and pushed Jaqueline. She stood in the way that Delphine was behind her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Michelle, what the hell are you doing?!", Delphine screamed at her sister. Jaqueline finally caught balance and looked at brunette. "Are you nuts?!"

"Delphine, stop right now! Just so you know I'm protecting you from your own self! You know perfectly well!"

"Michelle, ami, calm down.", Jaqueline started, but she didn't say anything else.

"Michelle, go to the girls. Shay, you too.", Delphine stayed firm. "Elenore, take them."

"But-"

"Now, Michelle. I will be there right in a moment.", she added firmly. Then she looked at her sister's face and her own face lighten up. "Listen...", she started, coming forward her and putting hands on her bare shoulders. "Everything is gonna be okay. I'm glad you want to protect me, but I'm not this stupid person from the past anymore. Take Shay and wait for me. Buy me some drink.", Delphine said more calmly. Then she kissed her sister in the cheek and turned around. 

Michelle didn't know what else to do. She, Shay and Elenore returned to the table. The youngest sat at the table and grabbed the bottle of beer. Everybody was looking at her but she didn't say anything.

"Jesus bloody Christ, Mishka! Can you explain all of us what the fuck happened there?", Sarah couldn't take it and raised her voice.

"Oh my, Je suis desole, moi ami. Oui. I'm sorry for that guys, Shay, I'm sorry you were in the middle of that.", Michelle looked at her new friend. "I just... God, Delphine is so stupid. Do you know who was that? It was fucking Jaqueline.", she whispered. 

The rest of the girls started looking at each other but they didn't know what she was talking about. Suddenly Sarah stood up quickly and looked at Michelle intensively. She was red on the face.

"Wait a moment! Jaqueline. That fucking Jaqueline. Ex-almost-wife Jaqueline?!", she squeked, looking at Delphine's sister. Michelle nodded. 

"What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me?", Beth couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah, what's up with it?", Shay added. "And Delphine went to talk to her just like that?"

"I don't fucking know anymore...", Michelle sighed, taking a big sip from her bottle. "For everybody who doesn't know. We just met Jaqueline, Delphine's almost wife. She appeared from nowhere and Delphine went out for cigarette to talk to her. Like how lame is this?"

"Oh my freaking Christmas cake. But what can we do now? What happened to them?", Alison asked.

 

_Suddenly Cosima looked at an unfamiliar painting. Act, actually. There was a really beautiful, dark haired woman. She had a very long, straight hair, amazing baby blue eyes and adorable freckles. And her body…. Wow. Cosima couldn’t look at anything else._

_„Hey, Delphine?”, she called._

_„Oui, mon amour?”, Delphine whispered, standing behind Cosima again and wrapping her arms around her waist._

_„Did you paint that woman?”, she asked._

_„Um… Yes, actually.”, she responded quietly._

_„Do ya… Did you know her? She is beautiful. Really stunning’.”, Cosima said and turned around to Delphine. The blonde bit her bottom lip and smiled sadly._

_„Oui, I know her. She is… That is Jacqueline. She was my fiancée, actually.”, Delphine whispered._

_„Hey, Del. We won’t talk about it if you don’t want to.”, Cosima stroked the blonde’s cheeks with her thumb gently. She took her hand and they sat on the couch._

_„Non, it’s okay.”, Delphine responded._

_„So… She is sooo hot. I don’t know what you see in me. Seriously? Me and Jacqueline?! Damn…”, Cosima joked, she wanted to cheer up her lover._

_„Don’t be silly, Cosima.”, French chuckled.”Anyway, we were going to have a baby girl. But Jacqueline… she miscarried pregnancy and after all that nightmare we were fighting all the time and we broke up.”, Delphine finished and looked into the brunette’s eyes._

_„Oh wow… I’m so, so sorry.”, Cosima replied and kissed Delphine gently._

_„Hey, don’t worry. I’m over it now. By the way, if I was with her, I wouldn’t have you. I’m glad you are with me, mon amour.”, the blonde said and smiled to Cosima sweetly.”Come on, dinner is ready.”_

 

"Holy shit! You're kidding, right?", Elenore looked at Michelle like she was an alien from different planet.

"I wish, dude! You have no idea how Jaqueline acted towards poor Delphine. She was blaming her for everything even for losing their baby. Like what the fuck? Sure, she was the one in pregnant, but Delphine? Delphine was hurt so bad. She wanted this baby. After Jaqueline left her, she couldn't handle this. She was recovering 6 months. Look at her life. First this, then stupid rapist and Dean who was trying to molest her. Man, she didn't have shiny past at all. The only bright radius she had and has is Cosima. Thanks to her and you guys, she can normally live and have amazing life and future. And suddenly stupid Jaqueline appears.", Michelle added.

"I feel ya, dude.", Elenore sat next to Michelle and wrapped her arms around her. She wanted to make sure the youngest is okay.

"I mean fuck! I will not let this bitch ruin something again. And Delphine is super weak anyways. I know she would never cheat on Cosima. In the same time Jaqueline is super sneaky.", Michelle looked down.

"That's it, girls!", Alison clapped her hands. "We need to do something. Who has the phone?"

 

*

 

"So tell me Jaqueline.", the blonde started, looking at her ex-fiancee. "What are you doing here?", she lit the cigarette and handed the lighter to Jaqueline. To be honest, Delphine must admit, Jaqueline looked really good. She was one year older from Delphine, but she looked even younger. Her baby blue eyes were shining in contrast to her dark skin. She was wearing red, tight dress and black heels. Her black hair was falling down her shoulders.

"I came to San Francisco and I live here. They gave me better job in one magazine. Being a stylist is, you know, risky-ish. I didn't expect you in place like that. And here you are with your sister and friends, looking better than ever.", Jaqueline smiled seductively to Delphine.

"Um, merci.", she nodded. 

"To be honest with you, I missed you. I was thinking about you lately. I was wondering where you are.", brunette came closer to Delphine. She gulped and looked at her eyes. She knew this sight perfectly well. 

"Look, I don't know what you ar-", she started and in the same time Jaqueline touched her neck and then went up to her cheek. 

"What the hell is going on here?!", they both heard firm and dissapointed voice.  _Cosima._

"Do I know you?", Jaqueline asked firmly, looking at the stranger.

"No, but I know you. I saw you. Really good act, bravo! Delphine. What's going on here?"

"Jaqueline, it's my fiancee, Cosima.", Delphine replied. She could feel huge blush of guilt on her face.  _And Michelle was right, once in a lifetime..._

"You have fiancee? Why didn't you tell me?", Jaqueline furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at hurt Cosima. The shorter brunette couldn't believe stranger's voice.

"What? You didn't tell her that you're getting married in two days?  You know what? I don't even wanna hear your explanation!", she cut Delphine's next words and turned around.

"Cosima, wait!", Delphine called her. The she looked at Jaqueline. "Thanks so much for that. Look, I don't know what are you up to, but I love her more than anything and now I'm gonna go after her."

"Wow, you're marrying twelve years old. I didn't expect that from you Delphine. So classy artist with some hippie? Like you want.", Jaqueline smiled ironicly. But Delphine didn't hear the last words. She followed her love.

She didn't walk too far. Delphine found her on the bench next to the plumber's building. She sat next to brunette and looked at her. Cosima was looking down, leaning her head on her hands. The blonde noticed red eyes hidden behind thick trimmed cat glasses. She touched her hand and grabbed her, holding tight.

"Mon amour...", she started sweetly.

"Delphine, look, I'm not as good as her. I'm not that classy, mature and beautiful. I'm nothing next to her.", she whispered helplessly.

"Oh mon Dieu, what are you talking?", Delphine opened her eyes wide. "You are hundred percent better than her. You are kind, you are cheeky, beautiful, polite and mine. You are just mine. Cosima, nothing happened. I met her suddenly and she wanted to talk. Yes, she was trying to secude me, but I would never. And mon amour, I was up to say that I have the love of my life, but suddenly you appeared.", Delphine looked with love at Cosima. Brunette noticed that and smiled lightly.

"So you're saying that I'm the best?", the younger artist grinned. Delphine couldn't resist, she kissed her love.

"Of course. You are the best. And soon you'll see how amazing you are. On our weeding.", the blonde stood up and took Cosima's hand. They were heading back to the club. "Wait a moment. What were you doing it anyways?"

"How do you think?", Cosima scoffed. "Alison wrote to me. Your sister was freaking the shit out. You have no idea how much. She was trying to protect you, baby."

"Oh God. She's good, huh?", Delphine laughed. "So, can you stay with me and others? The night is still young."

"After that?! Of course! You are not going to club alone ever again!", she said. The both of them laughed and joined to others. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Author's note:**
> 
>  
> 
> Writing this chapter, I couldn't stop tears and smile everytime when I was thinking in my head about the wedding. I poured my whole heart in that chapter to show you guys in the details what was in my head and how I imagined Cosima and Delphine's weeding. It ended up being long chapter so I decided to cut it in two parts. So this side story will have four chapters. Maybe even more? We will see. And here is my advice. When you're reading the story and Delphine starts walking through the aisle, please, turn this song on. You'll see how amazing effect it is -
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [Christina Perri - A Thousad Years](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=a+thousand+years+piano+guys)  
> 

"Merde, I am sick to my stomach.", she whispered, looking at herself in the mirror. 30 years old. Artist. About to get married. "Micheeelleee!!!", Delphine yelled, calling second and best maid of honour and younger sister.

"Fuck, Delphine. I'm here. Okay, okay, let me help you with it.", Michelle said calmly, not wanting to upset Delphine. When they were struggling with the dress, younger noticed pink-ish mark on Delphine's stomach. She looked at her older sister with sad expression. Blonde only smiled lightly and tugged her wedding dress down so that she covered the whole mark.

"Don't worry about it, Mishka...", Delphine whispered, not looking at Michelle.

"Is it... Does it hurt?", she asked with tremble in her voice. Two years passed. And they never talked about it. Delphine's parents didn't even know what happened to their older daughter and Michelle found out by accident. She promised to keep it in secret. Two years passed. And suddenly the memory of that night hit Delphine. She kneeled and looked down at her high heels. 

"Michelle. No. The mark doesn't hurt. The soul? Souls still hurts sometimes. In moments like those I'm always thinking about Cosima. How would I handle this without her? I don't know. I wouldn't probably be here in this moment if I didn't have her, Mishka.", she whispered. Brunette came forward her and hugged her very tightly.

"I love Cosima like my own sister. She is the best and I know she will protect you no matter what.", Michelle replied with tears in her eyes. Then she stood up and offered the hand for Delphine "Okay, that's it. Makeup, darling! Let's do it."

The blonde accepted the hand and smiled. "Oh oui. You are the best at it, master.", she laughed to 22 years old.

After all preparations, Delphine Cormier looked like an angel. Beautiful dress fit perfect on her. The light makeup picked by Michelle was exquisite, just amazing. The blonde stood in front of the mirror and smiled. Cosima would love her like this. She smirked thinking about their wedding night. She took care of all of that. Her hair was falling down, free like bird. Soft, blonde curls were wild yet very nice under the brush. It was showing Delphine just how she was. Her personality and character. She didn't want to change it.

In the same time, Cosima was prepring her own stuff, clothes and makeup. Sarah and Elenore were with her. Brunette didn't change her makeup much, she just added a little sparkling eyeshadow to her eyelinered eyes. Then she picked a bun when it was about haircut. Then she looked at her simple, red dress. She wanted Delphine to have all glow. After all, she didn't like white too much. Also, big dresses. That wasn't for her. Red dress she picked was just perfect for her. Official yet a little hippie style.

"Cosima, you look perfect.", Elenore smiled, pouring wine to three glasses. 

"Oh yeah!", Sarah laughed. "I'm wondering how's Frenchie. I hope she didn't escape.", she burst into laughter. But then one Cosima's look was enough to shut her mouth up. One of those _do-not-you-dare-saying-that-she-could_  looks."Oh come on! I'm just joking, bloody hell. Jesus. Zero jokes before wedding, I get it."

"Sarah, I have enough stress right now. I want pot, I need pot, WHERE IS THE POT?!", she yelled. Elenore and Sarah looked at each other, too scared to say something. 

"Here is your pot. And we are too scared to be with you so we will just leave.", Elenore whispered, then two women started aiming door. 

"Wait, wait!", Cosima screamed. "Please.", she said more calmly. "I'm very sorry. I'm just super excited and scared. Let's share this joint, please. I will take like three drags anyways. I can't be high on my own wedding. Pleeeaaaseee!"

"Okay, okay! Gee... I'm so sorry for Frenchie.", Sarah laughed. Then three women went to the balcony. After two, long drags, Cosima was more calm. That was all what she needed. Lenore and Sarah looked at the brunette and smiled. She was one of the most beautiful brides they've ever seen.

"Dude. Wait till you see how your sister and Tony prepared the party. You're gonna be totes stoked!", Lenore was very, very excited.

"Oh, I bet. She's my fave sis.", Cosima chuckled. 

"I don't have any doubts. Oh, Cosima... Can I ask you a personal question?", after a moment of silence between them three, Elenore finally asked hestinantly.

"Um, yeah, totes. What's up?", she glanced her ex-girlfriend and good bestie.

"Oh, okay. Um. Did you know from the start?"

"Dude, you need to be more specific!", Cosima burst into the laughter.

"Yeah, like, what's on your redhead mind, shorty?", Sarah added with smirk. Elenore looked at the ground, blushing more than ever. Both, Cosima and Sarah, looked first at each other and then at redhead with questionable face.

"With Delphine? Did you know from the start that you love her?", her blush seemed not to have an end.

"Oh my God, are you serious?! This is your personal question?", Dreadlocked woman burst into laughter after giving her sister the rest of the joint. Though she stopped laughing when she noticed Elenore's serious expression. "Okay then, let me answer you on this question. For the first time I laid my eyes on Delphine, I knew she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Then there was a moment when I couldn't stand her, because I thought she is so proud of herself, so bossy. But you know what? Deeply in my heart I knew from the start, that I need to win her love, because she will be someone very special for me. And maybe my mind didn't know from the start, maybe I kept living in denial, being scared of what might happen, though my heart always knew. Since the day I met her, my heart belonged for her.", Cosima finished her reply with tears in her eyes. She loved blonde woman more than everything in her life ever. She was the one. Delphine Cormier was her universe.

"Man, I envy you so much...", Elenore muttered under the nose. Cosima was very confused. Elenore was avoiding sisters' looks. 

"Wait a moment. Bloody hell!", Sarah screamed suddenly with grin on her eyes.

"Punky, shut the fuck up. Don't you dare to say anything!", Readhead woman covered Sarah's mouth. Cosima was looking at them like they were crazy.  _What the fuck?_

"Elenore, are you attracted to somebody from here?", Cosima suddenly asked. She had a moment of brightness in her head.  _Oh holy watershed, that would be correct! Questions about love at first sight, blushing, embarrassment... Holy Chalupas!_

"Jesus, fine! There is someone here! But I don't have any chances. End of the conversation!", poor Elenore sat on the armchair, hiding her face in small hands. Cosima and Sarah looked at each other.

"Look, Lennie, right now, I need to go to the aisle and get married.", Cosima chuckled.  _I can already hear Del's voice - HOW ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OUR WEDDING?!_ "But after that I promise you, I will talk to you and we will figure something out. Now go and take your seat.",  American hugged Elenore. 

"Holy motherfucking shit! I gotta go check the bloody party and decorations! Stay there till I come for you!" Sarah yelled. She took her phone and dialed Tony's number. "Crazy Designer, Crazy Designer! Code red, code red! Prepare the entrance. Lights on, reverend on place. Second bloody bride! Second bride has to be ready!", along with her yelling and screaming, she was gone behind the door. 

Cosima sighed deeply. It was the time. She looked at the mirror one last time. She was 26 years old and was about to marry the love of her life.  _Could the life be ANY better?_ , she chuckled, pretending Changler Bing's voice from "Friends". "The game begins!"

Everything was planned in older Niehaus' house. Sarah and Tony took care of reverend to be on time and all decorations. Four parents - Karen and Leo Niehaus along with Vianne and Xavier Cormier decided to provide food and alcohol. Thanks to amazing family and friends, Cosima and Delphine didn't have to be worried about completely anything. They both were so grateful. 

The area behind the house was huge. Sarah and Tony prepared aisle right in front of the winter garde. The beginning of the path was starting outside and led to inside. Inside the winter garden Tony with the rest of guys - Cal, Felix and Shay's husbard, prepared chairs for the family and friends. There was enough space for everybody. Both, Cosima and Delphine decided that they don't want to have a huge wedding just because that's how people do. No. They decided to invite all their close friends and close relatives. There were two long rows of chair on the left side and two rows on the right one. In the middle there was beautiful arch made from silver-ish fabric. The fabric was surrounded by red and white flowers - mostly roses and tulips. 

The reverend was already at the arch, Cosima also. She looked at her sister standing right next to her. On the other side where Delphine was supposed to be any minute, was Mishka, already crying. American looked at first seats, their parents. They were looking at her with love. Behind the arch, Felix started playing on the piano and singing the song. Cosima heard the melody ang sighed.  _Our song... A thousand times._

♫ _Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer_  ♫

The brunette looked at the end of the aisle and she saw an angel. The angel with Delphine's beautiful face. She was so graceful. Cosima was breathless.  _How can she be so amazingly exquisite?_ Delphine was walking slowly to the rhytm of the song, smiling to the guests. She glanced at Cosima and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile Cosima's ever seen. 

♫  _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..._  ♫

After finally noticing Cosima, Delphine Cormier couldn't look at anyone else. Her sight was held on her face, her amazing body and her glow. The brunette was also amazed by her love's grace. The blonde finally stood next to American and in front of reverend. Cosima couldn't stop herself, she just took Delphine's hand in hers and squeezed lightly.

"You are the most beautiful in the whole world, love...", Cosima whispered to Del's ear before the reverend started the speech.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here today to celebrate the beauty of the love, tenderness and caring of those two amazing women. They had struggled with problems and they won. Nothing can keep them apart, because their love is the gratest.", Reverend smiled to both of women and then at Mishka. "May I have the rings?"

"Certaintly.", the youngest woman nodded and handed two beautiful golden rings laid on the red fabric. The rings were beautiful. Simple, golden circle, but inside there was engraver.  _Even death cannot do us apart. Je'taime. I love you._  

 Cosima looked inside those beautiful, hazel eyes and sobbed. She already felt tears in her eyes. She took the ring from the reverend and then she gently grabbed Delphine's hand. 

"I, Cosima Maya Niehaus, take you, Delphine Écarlate Cormier, for my lawful, wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.", then she gently put the ring on Delphine's fingers. She kissed her hand and whispered, "I love you."

Delphine repeated her actions and also took American's hand in hers holding the ring in another. "I, Delphine Écarlate Cormier, take you, Cosima Maya Niehaus, to be my lawful, wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

They looked at their parents and close friends. Almost all of them were crying or sighing with love. The reverend smiled and then took their hands. "Love is the gratest. Love doesn't know the pain, jelaousy and sadness. Cosima and Delphine have that love.", he said and then smiled with gratefulness. "And now I pronounce you wife and wife as an amazing unity. You can kiss the bride.", he said directly to Cosima. 

American held the breath and then took a step forward her now wife, Delphine Cormier. French wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist and the smaller woman placed hers on Delphine's soft neck. Finally, the lips connected to the other's one. It was long, beautiful kiss full of tenderness and caring, and love. Just how reverend said at the beginning. Pure, true love connected two artists. Teacher and student. Two women who needed love. Now there were finally married.

♫  _And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..._  ♫

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's note:** Time for the party after wedding ceremony. And a lot of things will happen. What's up with Elenore and her secret crush? How will parents get along? We will see. This side story is going pretty well. If I have some ideas, it might be even more chapters about retrospection. If I don't, maybe I will face the fear nad create the future for "Forbidden love(...)". Who knows, maybe I will also create some wedding drama, ha ha. Enjoy the chapter.

_(...) American held the breath and then took a step forward her now wife, Delphine Cormier. French wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist and the smaller woman placed hers on Delphine's soft neck. Finally, the lips connected to the other's one. It was long, beautiful kiss full of tenderness and caring, and love. Just how reverend said at the beginning. Pure, true love connected two artist. Teacher and student. Two women who needed love. Now there were finally married._

_♫ And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more... ♫_

_*_

All guests started clapping and cheering for the new wedded couple. Finally it happened. Cosima was Delphine's wife. Delphine was Cosima's wife. Women were looking at each other and nothing mattered in that moment. After the long, full of love kiss and couple of tears, both along with Mishka and Sarah behind them walked out from the winter garden and aimed the party area. Guests did the same. 

When Delphine and Cosima saw the party area, they were amazed. They hugged Sarah and Tony very tight. Everything was just perfect. On the left side there was a dance floor under the bower. The bower was covered by little lights. It was gonna look amazing when the evening comes.  Around the bower there were vases with flowers. On the right side, Sarah with Tony prepared tables with 6 seats each. All of them were directed to main table - for brides, maids of honour and their parents. Above the tables, Sarah came up with the idea of hanging lanterns - red, golden and silver. Place for the band was right next to the dance floor.

"Sarah, Tony, you guys are just amazeballs. I don't even know how I should thank you.", Cosima grinned, aiming her place. She was still holding Delphine's hand and she didn't want to let go.

"Don't thank, darling.", Tony smiled. "Just take your seat and wait for waiters. Let's get this party started."

Finally all guests took seats and it was the time for bride's first dance. Felix decided to come to the dance floor and give a little speech before their little show. 

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen on this beautiful, full of love day.", he started, smiling charmingly. It was so Felix. Cosima and Delphine chuckled in the same moment. "I just wanted to say some words before Cosima and Delphine's first dance. I've known Cosima and Sarah for almost the whole life and they are the best. When Delphine came to the university as a professor, I had the feeling that she will be the one. That's why I wasn't surprised at all when Cosima told us about charming and sexy professor she seduced. When I'm looking at them, I can only see the love. Both of them struggled with problems, sometimes fought, but today they said their vows and became the unity. Please, ladies, come here and show us how the dance should be done", Felix chuckled and with him the guests. 

Cosima and Delphie walked to the dance floor and started their first, amazing dance together as a wife and... Well, wife. This time Delphine was the one who picked the music. It had to be French. 

♫  _Le temps d’un souffle coupé par un soir tardif d’été, les anges partirent avant, et leurs visages tachés de blanc. Je crois qu’il est trop tard pour t’avouer que j’ai mal a mon coeur mourant et mes souvenirs tachés de blanc_  ♫

American held Delphine really close to her, swaying back and forth. When she heard first words of the song, she smirked. "Oh, my lovely w i f e...", she emphasized the last word. "Are you trying to tell me how you are gonna give me a little death in the wedding night?"*

Delphine chuckled but then she came to the serious expression. French kissed Cosima's neck and then leaned to the brunette's ear. "You will see, mon amour...", she said seductively, then looking at her blushed face. The dance ended and it was a time for eating, drinking and dancing. Both women's parents got along very very well. Married couple was almost surprised. Delphine was involved in the conversation with Sarah and Cosima was laughing with her new sister-in-law, Michelle. Most of their friends were dancing and laughing on the dance floor. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Shay Davydov, I'm our brides' art agent.", suddenly known blonde woman with baby blue eyes came to the view and took microphone from the band. "Both, Cosima and Delphine are very important to me.  As a gift for them, I have very special and very original gift for them.", Shay smiled to their direction. Both artists looked at each other with confusion. They walked to the Shay. 

"I hope it's not a bomb or something!", Cosima couldn't stop herself and laughed. 

"No, God, no!", Shay grinned. "It was very hard to do and it was very, very complicated task, but guys, I did that. I know how great artists you are and I know how much of a fans you are. Guys, especially for you on your wedding day, someone very special wants to talk to you guys and wish you very happy life.", Shay announced. When Cosima and Delphine noticed figure behind petite blonde, they started screaming and jumping from happiness.

"MARINA ABRAMOVIC, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!", Cosima yelled. Along with her, the same reaction had her artistic friends. Delphine and Cosima hugged Shay so tight poor woman couldn't breath for a moment. Great artist and performator stayed with them an hour. They took photos, talked about art, they even showed her their paintings. 

"Oh my God. That was something amazing, don't you think, mon amour?", Delphine asked her wife after Marina was gone. She was amazed, shocked and very very disoriented after amazing visit.

"Babe, are you kidding?! That was something incredible! Shay, we don't know what else to say."

Shay was sipping her wine and was happy more than ever. "Girls, you don't have to. I did that for you guys, because you are my best artists and friends."

Both hugged Shay once again and then rushed to the dance floor. Delphine and Cosima were dancing like crazy almost all the time together. They were so happy and so full of life. They were finally married and at the first look, nothing changed. They still lived together, shared work in art gallery, eating lunches and dinners with each other. But they were finally unity. After one hour of dancing, Delphine decided to take the rest and join to Cosima's parents. American smiled wickedly.  _Let's find Elenore!_

Her readhead friend was engrossed with conversation with Cal. When she noticed Cosima, she blushed more than ever and shaked her head. Cosima didn't give up though , she came forward people and smiled.

"Can I talk to Elenore for a moment, Cal?", she asked.

"Of course. I'm gonna check on your crazy sister. I bet she is already drunk." brunette man chuckled and dissapeared in a crowdy area. 

Cosima sat next to the Elenore so she could face her. Elenore bit her bottom lip and looked down, avoiding Cosima's sight. They were sitting at the table in a quiet area so Cosima could talk to her freely. Brunette looked at her wife, she was still talking with her parents. Delphine caught her sight and blew million kisses in her direction. American smirked and then turned her head to readhead woman. 

"Dude, you wanna talk right now?", she asked.

"God, no! Cosima, please...", Elenore begged.  _Wow. So serious. I've never seen her like this..._

"Someone is super serious. Gee, girl. Give me a break. I just wanna help. Look, I'm not spending time with my wife, cuz I wanna talk to you and figure it out. Appreciate it, man!", she shaked her friend. Literally. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, you're not giving up, aren't ya?", Elenore chuckled nervously. "Well, what could I expect. You didn't give up on Delphine and after almost three years she's your wife. Fine! God, fine! I will tell you.", she stood up.

"What the fuck, dude?", Cosima asked, standing up and following Lennie. They crossed the area with tables and ended up in front of the Niehaus' house where nobody was there. 

"Here, now I can talk to you. Gee...", she looked down at the ground again. "I hate you right now, just so you know.", after Cosima's grin and Elenore's punch on the brunette's shoulder, Elenore gulped and started. "Look, there is somebody at the wedding... I have the same feelings like you had with Delphine. I have no fucking idea what I should do. Like seriously... She is.. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I spent so much time with her on the bachelorette party and-"

"A-ha!", Cosima cut her off. "So it has to be Shay or Sarah or Michelle or Alison or Beth. Man, almost all in the relationships or married. Damn, gurl! Are you nuts?!"

"You bitch, you're not making it easier!", Elenore yelled. Cosima paused her mocking immidiately. She had eyes wide opened, glancing at 24 year old woman. "You can't stop, can you?! It's Michelle! It's fucking Delphine's fucking sister, Michelle! Are you happy now?!"

Elenore had tears in her eyes. She was about to leave Cosima in front of the house and go back to the wedding party, but Cosima stopped her. She gazed at her friend for a brief moment and then hugged her tightly. Elenore was struggling for a second, but Cosima's arms were way stronger than readhead's.

"Shh, shh... Dummy, everything is fine. It's normal. It's something beautiful...", she made Elenore look at her. 

"Cos, what are you talking about? Don't you see how it looks like? I fell for sister of my ex-girlfriend's wife! How fucked up is this, Cosima? Let's face it, girl. I don't have any chance. Anyways, she's not even probably a lesbian. Come on. I am in the deep shit.", Elenore's voice broke. 

"Don't say that! Elenore, we will figure something out. Please, don't think that it's not possible. Breathe, breathe! Now calm down and listen to me. Talk to Michelle. She is amazing, young lady and she will hear you out. After all, she didn't even invite anybody on this wedding, did you notice?", Elenore nodded. "Exactly! So please. Please. Listen to  me. Go talk to her.", Elenore paused for a moment, but then she smiled.

"Okay. I will. I will go talk to her.", she nodded. "I don't have nothing to lose. And you go to your wifey!", readhead smirked.

 When Elenore was gone, Cosima couldn't stop herself anymore. "Holy shitty Chalupas! Freaking Michelle! MICHELLE! I need to tell that to Delphine!", and without any thinking she rushed to the party, looking for her lovely wife. She found her next to the dance floor. Cosima didn't even say anything, she just pulled Delphine with herself and led her to the same place where she was talking to Elenore. 

"Cosima, can you tell me what's going on?", Delphine was very confused. 

"Of course. But first-", she started and then crushed her lips with Delphine's. She couldn't wait anymore. When she saw her angel around people, with this beautiful smile, in exquisite dress, she couldn't think about anything else but kissing her. 

Delphine, feeling her wife's lips on hers, wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist and their bodies didn't have any place left. American put hands on her wife's neck and brushed her cheek by a thumb. Delphine couldn't understand how this petite woman can burn a fire inside her body even after two years. And it was still there, alive like never. Maybe it was the fact that they were already married? Maybe because Cosima was so excited and so cute in the same time? Blonde knew she needs to stop, because her sexual hunger grew every second she was kissing Cosima.

"Mon amour... Let's save it for the night...", she whispered into brunette's opened mouth. Their foreheads were pressed together and both women tried to catch their breathes. "What happened? Why did you bring me here?", Delphine asked after they both calmed down.

"You're not gonna believe what just happened! Delphine, babe, this is something un-fucking-believable. Listen to this and you better lean towards the wall because you're gonna faint! Elenore! Fucking Elenore fell for Michelle!", Cosima screamed with excitement. She couldn't help herself. 

"Wait, porqoi? Mich-Michelle?! My sister Michelle?! My baby sister Michelle? Vous plaisantez?!", Delphine couldn't believe her own ears. 

"Yes, yes! Can you believe it?! 

"Oh merde! I can't, I can't... But what... Like what she's gonna do about it?", Delphine asked. "I mean, I'm not mad or something, mon amour, don't think like that. I'm just... I don't know where is Michelle right now. Like with her life... You know what I'm talking about, mon amour.", Delphine took a step closer to her wife and started brushing her cheek back and forth.

"I know what you mean. And Elenore... Well, she sounded super serious. You have no idea, babe.", Cosima said."I think she is really attracted to her. And the thing is, that's not about only her body and appereance. It's about her mind."

"Punaise! Poor Elenore...", Delphine muttered.

"Well, I told her to talk to your sister and just be honest. This is the best idea."

"Are you kidding? Serious and honesty with my sister?", Delphine scoffed.

"Come on, babe, I know it's your baby sister and you see her in completely different way. But she is really mature. We will find out how it's gonna be. And now let's go. I wanna hang out with my lovely wife.", Cosima winked and they came back to the dance floor. "Besides... I've got a surprise for you...", she whispered to Delphine's ear.

 After one song they danced together, Cosima pulled away from her wife, winked to her beauty and then came forward band. They greeteed her, talked about something for a moment, then American took microphone and went in front of the dance floor. All guests looked at her and only three women knew what was going on - Elenore, Shay and Sarah. They joined Cosima.

"Oh, bollocks...", Sarah mumbled. "I can't believe I agreed for that..."

Cosima was in front, on her left side Elenore, then Sarah and Shay. "Okay, guys, time for my surprise! I decided to give special performance dedicated for my lovely wife, Delphine. I want you to know that you are my everything and I love you so much.", she started. Delphine blew kisses for her. She grinned, looking at them.  _What are they trying to do?_ "Aaaand I know perfectly well how much you love ABBA, so... Ladies and Gentlemen! ABBA 2.0 with _Take a Chance On Me_. Because darling, you took a chance on me! Hit it!"

♫  _If you change your mind_  
_I’m the first in line_  
_Honey I’m still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me_  
_Let me know_  
_Gonna be around_  
_If you got no place to go_  
_When you’re feeling down_  ♫ 

 "Oh mon Dieu, you guys!", when Delphine heard them singing with Cosima on the lead, she started laughing and crying in the same time. She was so happy. That was another prove that Cosima knew her like nobody. 

" _Take a chance on me! (That's all I ask of you honey). Take a chance on me!_ ", Elenore, Sarah and Shay joined to Cosima and started singing. That was the best surprise that Delphine has ever had. Blonde started singing and dancing with them and then she noticed Michelle couple metres away from her. Her sister was clapping and cheering at four friends. Then she focused attention to one person. Elenore.  _You've got to be kidding me!_

When the song was finished, the girls took the microphones back to the band and got amazing standing ovation. Cosima came to her wife, Delphine kissed her and wrapped arms around petite figure fit perfectly well to her own body. 

"Did you like it?!", Shay asked, laughing all the time.

"Did I like it? It was amazing girls! How did you plan all of this?", Delphine asked.

"Frenchie, thank Cosima! She planned all of our rehersals and all of it.", Sarah chuckled. 

"Exactly. It was her idea and we decided to help, because man, that was fun.", Elenore touched Delphine's shoulder and then she felt shy touch on her back. That was Michelle. Cosima and Delphine exchanged the looks, but didn't say anything. 

"Elenore. Do you wanna take a drink?", Michelle asked, smiling lightly. Elenore agreed, of course and both women aimed the buffet. 

New married couple returned to the table. They tried to focus on chatting with parents, then eating and drinking, but finally, Coisma pulled Delphine with herself and followed Elenore along with Michelle. 

 They didn't have trouble finding them. Apparently the spot in front of the house was the spot of secret meetings. Nobody was there, it was quiet and pretty nice. Cormiers stopped right in perfect moment so that two other women didn't notice them. Cosima and Delphine were about to yell, but they covered their lips very quick. Elenore and Michelle were literally making out! Readhead had arms wrapped around smaller's. Michelle though put her hands on Elenore's cheeks and she was brushing them gently back and forth. Blonde and brunette came back to the crowdy area and they finally could take hands from mouth.

"Holy shit, did you see that?!", Cosima laughed. "I can't believe that!"

"Merde! They are actually making out.", Delphine joined to her wife. After moment of laughing, she took Cosima's hand and kissed gently. "I guess everything turns out to be okay. We don't have to be worried, mon amour."

"You're right babe. Let's go back to guests. The part is almost over.", Cosima agreed. "And I really can't wait for our wedding night and for what you planned.", she whispered quickly to Delphine's ear, but that was enough to send millions of shivers into her slender body.

Both came back to the guests.

 

 

* _La petit mort_ - is an expression which means "the brief loss or weakening of consciousness" and in modern usage refers specifically to "the sensation of orgasm as likened to death". Also the title of the song Coeur de Pirate - La petit mort which is mentioned in the chapter. We know it from "Orphan Black", exactly from season 1x10 when Delphine is coming to Felix's flat and talking to Cosima. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note:** Well, well, it lookes like it's getting longer and longer. I don't know if you're happy or not, but I guess it's gonna take more chapters to write how it was with Sophia's birth. And believe me, it's gonna be a lot of dramas. Today Delphine and Cosima's wedding night. How Marta said one day in her "Inevitable"... Most likely NSFW!

The wedding lasted till 2am. More like Europian way, but Delphine had to have her piece of tradition. New Cormiers were still in shock after seeing Michelle and Elenore. Readhead found Cosima later and hugged her tight. They set the date and Elenore was just in heaven. After 2 am when all close family - Karen, Leo, Vianne, Xavier, Michelle and Sara along with Cal, were already at home getting ready to bed, French found her lovely wife in the bathroom upstairs. She was looking at herself in the mirror and trying to take off her strong makeup. 

Delphine crept behind Cosima and kissed her soft skin on the neck. American moaned quietly in pleasure, feeling Delphine's touch and warm breath. Blonde tangled her arms around petite form and leaned her head on the shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing, mon amour?", she whispered with that sexy low voice. She felt Cosima's shakiness and smiled proudly. 

"Mmmm... getting ready for our wedding night?", Cosima asked, looking at Delphine in the mirror. French chuckled and turned Cosima to her side so that they were finally face-to-face. She kissed Cosima's forehead. 

"Do you really think I could let us have wedding night with all our familly under the same roof?", slender woman smiled radiantly to her love. 

"Mrs. Cormier, you're surprising me!", Cosima replied. "Soooo, where are you taking me?", she asked, coming back to the room and taking small bag for both of them. 

"You'll see, mon coeur. Pack some clothes for tomorrow and cosmetics, because we're gonna be back tomorrow around afternoon.", Cosima did how she was told. In the meantime Delphine called the cab, because both of them drank some alcohol at the wedding party. 

"Well, well, where are you going, young ladies?", Xavier asked, chuckling along with Leonard after Delphine and Cosima came downstairs and were waiting for cab. 

"Dad, give them a break. It's their wweeeddiiiing night!", Michelle hooted. Delphine's blush was huge as a rising sun. She punched her sister in the arm and covered her face behind warm cardigan.

"Oh, oui!", Xavier agreed. "My apologize, Cosima.", he turned to her new daughter-in-law and smiled politely. 

"No biggie, mr. Cormier.", Cosima just nodded. 

"Please, call me per Xavier. We are family now."

Delphine and her wife were chatting for a moment with their family, but taxi was soon in front of the house. They both said goodbye and aimed the cab. Being outside surrounded by cold air, older woman sneaked her one arm around her wife's thin waist and both went inside the cab. Delphine gave a driver instructions about the place and then looked at her beautiful miracle. She took one dread of hers and put behind the ear, after she kissed her with love. 

Cosima returned the kiss with hunger and lust. She pressed more to Delphine, breathing heavily. She knew that she was not gonna handle this longer. All Cosima wanted to do was give her wife pleasure. Thank God, the way to secret surprise wasn't long, moment later they were in front of the building. The hotel was really beautiful. Delphine took care of the key and talked with reception while Cosima was looking around with excitement. 

"Come on, mon amour.", Delphine took wife's hand and led her to the elevator. They stopped at 5th floor and aimed room number 324. Delphine turned to Cosima and pecked her lips. "Okay honey. Close your eyes, please."

"Miss Artist, you're surprising me even more", Cosima chuckled but she did what she was asked for. Then Delphine wrapped one arm around her waist and opened the door. She led her forward and after brief moment they stopped.

Cosima smelled some amazing scent. Like cinnamon, chocolatte or... Strawberries? Then she felt blonde's lips on hers. It was soft, small touch full of love but it was enough to ignite the fire inside Cosima's body. Then brunette felt warm hands on both sides of her hips. Delphine unbuttoned her hippie shirt and took it off. Suddenly Cosima sighed loudly, because her wife started kissing her collarbones and aimed up to her neck. French found her sensitive spot on the neck and sighed deeply. Feeling her hot, aroused breath, Cosima moaned, squeezing her eyes more than she should have. She heard Delphine's chuckle.

"Open your eyes now, mrs. Cormier...", taller woman whispered, moving to Cosima's back. She leaned her head on the shoulder and put hands on brunette's flat stomach.

When Cosima saw the room, she opened her lips and couldn't say one word. It was... Just perfect. In the central place of the hotel room there was big, wooden bed with satine black covers. On both sides of the bed stood two small tables with modern lamps on top. Looking at the right side, Cosima noticed doors led to the bathroom with huge bath tub. Next to the door there was big wardrobe and small table with two chairs.  Dark red curtains in the room showed the slight sight of beautiful night. The whole floor and bed were covered by red rose pettals. Light was turned off and instead of this, million of candles gave beautiful, romantic atmosphere. American noticed incense on top of the table. That was the source of smell in the room. Cosima turned to Delphine with tears in her eyes. 

"Delphine...", she only whispered before she burst into tears. Blonde looked confused at her love, but she rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. 

"Mon amour... Don't cry." 

"It's not... It's just...", she looked at her love and kissed her sweetly. She led her to the bed. Delphine sat first and took Cosima on her lap. She sobbed one more time and then turned her sight to her wife. "It's so beautiful, babe. I don't deserve this. How did you... Plan all of this? Delphine, you're just perfect. You're perfect. I have no words to describe how happy you make me...", she told Delphine while she was stroking her cheeks back and forth. 

"Mon amour. You're wrong. You deserve the best. Besides... You prepared beautiful performance to me. I took care of our unforgotable wedding night.", she said. "Elenore helped me with it. And now...", she started, leaning down and making Cosima lay down. "We can make love all night...", she whispered right into Cosima's ear with this low, husky voice. Cosima moaned loudly and she knew she couldn't stand this anymore.  

She crashed her lips with Delphine's and wrapped her arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer, the closest... Delphine hovered over Cosima, returning every hungry kiss of  her lovely, petite wife. The heat between them was unbearable. Cosima felt wetness gathered between her thigh and started rubbing her own tighs, one by another to find some relief. She knew Delphine was not gonna give that to Cosima right away. Especially when the brunette noticed that mischievous smile on Delphine's face. The blonde looked deeply into Cosima's eyes, her hands were wandering all over Cosima's body. She was checking her reactions, satisfied expression went to her face when Cosima groaned loudly, feeling Delphine's soft fingers right on her left, inner thigh. French couldn't stop herself either and moaned into her wife's ear when she felt wetness on the thigh.

"What are you up to?", Cosima gasped. Delphine came to brunette lips and kissed it sweetly. Then looked at Cosima.

"Hm... I have another surprise for you. Wait here, mon amour...", Delphine purred and stood up, pulling away from the brunette. American groaned with displeasure when her wife's hot body dissapeared.

"Like I have a choice...", she mumbled and rolled the eyes. Delphine went to the bathroom.

Cosima had no idea that soon she would not handle her lust anymore. Delphine took something out from her bag and smiled. Couple days before the wedding Shay helped her pick the most erotic, the most beautiful and irresistable lingerie she had ever seen. The whole set contained panties with suspendor and very, very lustful chemise. It was almost whole made from lace. Panties were black, almost transparent with small bow on the back. All front side was from patterned lace. But the real piece of art was chemise. Pink-ish and black colours of it matched perfectly to Delphine's slender body. Petticoat was not too long, it reached to mid-thigh. Chemise alluringly combined delicate lace and sultry mesh. With provocative strapping detail, lustful chemise was finished with bow and diamante detail for added glamour. The best thing was that that wasn't the end of erotic set. Decorated with floral lace and sheer panels, the suspender was complete with pretty bow trims and adjustable , black straps.

Blonde wore all of this, then she released her beautiful, long curled hair and looked at herself in the mirror.  _Cosima will die in a moment...,_ she thought and turned the light off. She came back to the room, Cosima was sitting on the bed, already without her pants, only in her underwear and looking at the moon. Delphine smiled and cleared her throat, standing right in front of the bed. The brunette turned her full attention to the blonde and when she saw her freshly married wife, she gulped loudly. Her sight was wandering from her long legs up to her stomach and then on breasts covered only by thin lace. Delphine didn't wait, she came forward the brunette and made her look exactly into Delphine's hazel eyes.

"Do you like what you see?", she said with this low, sexy voice. Cosima shivered under the voice and her touch. She already felt more wetness between her thighs. 

"Delphine... You're so fucking hot...", Cosima groaned when the blonde went to her neck and started sucking the pulse point very hard. Brunette was trying to put her hands under Delphine's lingerie, but the blonde stopped her immidiately.

"Don't.", she said firmly. "Someone is very naughty right now.", French said roughtly, she stopped kissing and took Cosima's jawline up. "Did I agree for you to touch me?", she said then more softly.

"No, Delphine, you didn't...", Cosima nodded her head quickly. She was amazed by completely different side of her lovely wife. That was so arousing, so hot, so overwhelming. Cosima knew that Delphine was up to something.

"Now.", the older artist started. "I want you to sit at the edge of the bed.", Delphine ordered and Cosima did what she was asked for. Brunette was sweating, she was looking at Delphine who came forward stereo and turned the song on. Cosima looked at blonde's slender body and sighed deeply. She had never been more aroused in her life, she was sure of it. The heat between her legs was almost unbearable. Blonde turned around and sat on Cosima's lap, putting hands around her neck.

"Delphine, I ca-"

"Shhh...", French cut petite artist off by one, very long, very hungry kiss. The music started and Delphine along with the music, thrusted her hips forward Cosima's skin. Cosima groaned so loudly that Delphine could swear people behind the wall could hear her. Blonde artist pressed so hard that she could feel the brunette's ischial tuberosities crashed into her skin.  

Cosima put both hands on Delphine's hips and squeezed as hard as she could. Delphine hissed with pain when she felt that. It wasn't bad pain. It was the most arousing pain. Older woman was moving her hips back and forth on Cosima's laps. She wrapped arms tight around her wife, her hot breath right next to her ear. Cosima screamed Delphine's name, all that sensation, her hips pressing into her petite body, hands around, movement, pleasant pain, blonde's breath... It was too much. 

"Delphine! You're so fucking unbelieveably hot. I wanna fuck you. Please....", she started begging, Delphine waited only for that. But she didn't stop thrusting, oh no. Instead of this, she continued in the same time taking Cosima's bra off. Blonde descened her body down to younger's beautiful breats. Nipples were as hard as rock. Delphine rocked her body hard one, long time while she sucked one breat and squeezed the other. "Delphine! Fuck! Fuck! I want you! Please!"

Blonde stopped, because she knew she would not stand this anymore. She also could feel unbearable wetness. Hers or Cosima? Delphine didn't know already. "Lay down, Cosima. Right now.", husky voice again. She said that but in the same time, blonde couldn't wait anymore. She just took brunette by her arms and dropped roughly in the central spot of the bed. She immidiately crashed the lips to Cosima's, taking her panties off. "You're so fucking wet Cosima. Je veux vas te faire encule, mon amour." Cosima inhaled sharply, hearing french language. 

"I want you inside me!", the brunette yelled, pulled Delphine closer, took her hand and led down to her sore, swollen core. "Do you feel it?! I'ts you, Delphine!"

Blonde groaned, finally feeling her wife's amazing wetness. It was like ambrosia around her long fingers, warm, soft and so energetic. Delphine started making circles around brunette's clit, she knew the other just loved it. Cosima tilted her head all the way back with long moan. 

"No. Look at me mon amour. At me!", Delphine ordered. American looked straight into Delphine's eyes. Hungry, aroused look - seeing that, Cosima felt new wave of lust inside her body. Delphine finally entered her with two fingers, she was that wet. Blonde pushed deeply and hard, still looking into Cosima's sight. Moment after French added her thumb on the clit. All this together along with Delphine leaning on her in the most erotic ligerie in the world and that dark sight of the blonde - American was overwhelmed. She was panting, calling her wife's name still looking into her dark, hungry eyes.

"Delphine! I'm so close!", she yelled when Delphine started moving faster and deeper. This time she didn't use only her fingers. She also started thrusting her whole body to give Cosima more pleasure. 

_Got me looking so crazy right now,_ long, high-pitched moan. _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now,_ Delphine's groan and long fingers.  _Got me looking so crazy right now,_ "don't stop, Delphine, don't stop!".  _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_ , "Cosima, you're so hot..."

The song playing in the stereo made everything deeper. Blonde was moving at the rhytm of it. And the it happened. One more look was enough. Delphine's movement back and forth with the most erotic music, fingers deep and fast, thumb on Cosima's clit and that sight. The brunette looked down for a moment at the most beautiful body covered by lusftul lingerie and then up again at blonde's face. Delphine bit her bottom lip and that was it. That small factor along with mentioned ones' gave amazing effect. Cosima arched her back and tilted her head all the way. She couldn't bear holding Delphine's sight anymore. She came along with endless, high-pitched, loud moan. 

The brief moment felt like eternity. The song ended. Cosima fell down the pillows, breathing quickly. Delphine leaned into her wife and kissed her forehead, then pulled her fingers out slowly and took it to her lips. That taste... She licked her fingers. American, seing that, groaned one more time. Delphine rolled over to the left side and started tracing hearts and circles all over Cosima's naked body.

"Delphine...", she whispered, turning her head to her side. Blonde stroked Cosima's cheek while she started speaking. "You're so unbelievebly amazing."

The older artist chuckled. "And you're amazingly hot, mon amour...", she purred right next to her ear. "So you liked it, mrs. C o r m i e r?", blonde asked, ephasizing the last word. 

"Did I like it... I don't know what you're doing to me. You have no idea, babe...", Cosima looked at Delphine's face and then her sight went down. Delphine was still in her erotic outfit, American found it absolutely unforgivable. She went to her bow right between the breats and pulled one string. When she saw her wife's perfect breasts with pink, hard nipples, she hissed. "Now. I will take this beautiful chemise off, darling..."

"Oh, oui, Cosima...", Delphine sighed, feeling Cosima's slight touch. 

"I'm gonna take care of you..."

 

*

 

The night was long yet beautiful, full of lust for freshly married couple. After Delphine's little intimate performance, Cosima did some magical things with her tongue. Blonde was sure she had never been so loud in her life. When the sun was rising outside the window and first rays were coming through the dark red curtains, both Cosima and Delphine were lying down covered by thin satine quilt, cuddled to each other tightly. The blonde had her one arm wrapped around Cosima, the other put on her bare hip, stroking soft skin back and forth. Older artist heard Cosima's soft, steady breathing and she knew her wife was at the edge of the reality and dreams. 

"Cosima, mon amour...", she whispered.

"Hmmh... Delphine, baby. That was the most amazing night. Thank you so much.", she kissed the top of her nose and then came to blonde's lips. Delphine returned the kiss with commitment, love and sweetness. 

"You're my wife right now. I will never leave you, mon amour.", she said to younger woman. "Now, let's sleep, darling. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Delphine...", Cosima replied.

Then both sailed to the land of Morpheus. Happy than ever. As a married couple.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, as you could see, I used the song "Crazy in Love" in this chapter. But it's not Beyonce, it's a cover of the song. This cover is the most erotic song I've ever heard. You can try to read this chapter while listening to this song. I guarantee you - heavy breathing on point! thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note:** After amazing wedding night, it's time to skip three years and come to Sophia's birth. Birth though wasn't as easy as it could in artists' life. Why? You will see. Sophia's birth the same as wedding will be cut in two or three parts. I hope you like my story so far. I must say, I love writing this. It's really hard for me to just leave this story and honestly I'm thinking about continuing "Forbidden Love...". And how can I call this chapter? More like a fluff/angst. But don't you worry guys! It's not gonna be bad!

**three years later**

"Like I said in your position, having a child would be the best if you had trustworthy donor in your life. I know it sounds risky.", doctor smiled to both women sitting in front of him. "You must think about those times when you heard that donor of the child was demanding custody although he just gave the source. But I can guarantee you it's the best. Another thing - did you already decided who is gonna carry the pregnancy?", he asked looking at Delphine and Cosima Cormier. They were at Brightborn Fertilities, the best company who was taking care of future moms.

So many things have changed since their wedding three years ago. Things happened, they moved to Paris and opened their own art gallery. Surprisingly, Shay was still their agent. From distance, but still. What about Cosima? Well, she wasn't such a whiner when it was about french language anymore. She spoke almost fluently which was definitely Delphine's contribution. 

Right now both artists were sitting in front of their doctor and trying to make the most important decision in their life. It was time for them to have a child. Awaited, wonderful, sweet baby girl or boy. Delphine along with Cosima were really succesful artists so they could afford a little break from creating.  Running the gallery was one thing and creating art for this gallery was the other. There was always Shay who could do buisnesses. 

When doctor asked the question, older woman looked at her love and their intertwined hands. It was hard decision but Delphine was the one who wanted carry the child more than Cosima. That was something inexplicable and even her brunette wife didn't understand that completely. But Delphine? French always wanted to feel it, feel it for real. She was sure that having child under the heart must be the most precious thing. That's why although she was older, she decided that she was going to be pregnant. Cosima noticed how much her wife wanted that, that's why American didn't have a problem with that. 

"I will. I am gonna carry our baby.", Delphine finally answered their doctor. 

"Excellent. Today then we're gonna do basic, invasive tests, okay?", Delphine nodded. "And the next appointment we will have in two weeks. I want you to decide about donor till this time. Of course if you don't choose someone from your enviroment, we will use sperm bank."

Then Delphine was taken for tests and Cosima was waiting right in front of the lab.  _That is not fair,_ she thought. Sometimes she was so fucking angry at her biology. It was so unfair that they couldn't have child like straight people could. Delphine didn't know about her wife's concern, about her sleepless nights when she was going outside and wandering around the city and then coming back in the early morning. On the other side, she liked to think, that is because they were special. And they will handle difficulties and have amazing, smart as hell, beautiful child if they try hard enough. 

After one hour, she finally came back to her brunette wife and they headed back home. They had beautiful, stylish loft in the best area of Paris. They were succesful and they easily could afford that. Equisite, wooden floors, big patio windows at the view of Eiffle Tower, outmoded furniture and lots of paintings - not only theirs but their friends. 

They parked the car and went to the house which was on 5th floor. Cosima started preparing dinner while Delphine poured wine to the glasses.

"So everything is fine and my body is completely ready for pregnancy, mon amour.", Delphine said to her wife, sitting at the table and looking at her.

"I'm so happy, Delphine. And now final decision left. What do you think about donor friend?", Cosima asked.

"I think it's a good idea. Look, at least it will be someone we know, someone who is trustworthy."

"You're right. Do you have someone particular on your mind? I mean, we have a lot of artistic friends and I think it's amazing. Can you believe? Another toodler called smarty pants who loves art!", Cosima said with excitiment.

"Mon amour, you know, the most important for a child is to be healthy.", Delphine laughed, looking at her excited wife.

"You're right, you're right. So..."

"Felix!", they said in the same time.  Cosima rushed to the phone and dialed her gay friend's number. 

Felix was the perfect choice for a donor. Very artistic, marvelous, with good look and good manners towars women. Maybe a little... whore-ish, but come on, he was gay afterall. Cosima chuckled under the nose, waiting for the answer. After the short conversation, they invited him over the weekend. Cormiers decided to ask him about donor thing, but they knew he was gonna say yes. 

"Mon amour, come here.", Delphine said. They were already after dinner, Delphine was watching TV and Cosima was working on her article to the art magazine. Her focused sight was wandering from left to right as she was typing quickly on the keybord of her laptop. She looked up at Delphine and smiled. 

"Yes, baby?", she asked, coming forward her. Delphine took her hands and sat her wife on the lap. She stroked her cheek softly and then kissed her lips very gently. American returned the kiss and then leaned in over blonde's chest. She inhaled the scent of Delphine and smiled lightly. Damn, she loved that smell. All those years and she was head over heels for her.

Delphine kissed the top of Cosima's head and leaned her chin on her head. "Can you believe we're gonna have a baby? Look how many years we've been together. I just want to tell you how happy you make me everyday.", Delphine whispered.

"Oh yeah, because I'm amazeballs, dude!", Cosima chuckled along with Delphine. "Oh baby, I love you. You make me happy as well. And we're gonna have awesome kiddo, I'm telling you."

*

Felix hugged both of his artistic friends very tightly.

"Oh bollocks! I cannot believe my favourite art lezzies are gonna have a little toodler. And you want me to be the donor. My dear ladies, it's gonna be an honour for me.", Felix announced. Delphine looked at him and burst into tears.

"Oh mon Dieu, ami! You have no idea what that means for me, for us!", she sobbed, still hiding face into Felix's shirt, hugging him tightly. "You are amazing."

"Dude, you rock. Like literally! This kiddo is gonna have the best family ever!", Cosima chuckled. She didn't hide tears on her face although usually she wasn't the first one for crying.

"Man, look at you guys! I can't believe you're gonna have friggin' kiddo.", Sarah hooted, patting Cosima's shoulder lightly. "Cos, mom and dad will be so bloody happy! You should call them."

"Sarah, I'll call them when everything is sure. They know we're trying.", Cosima replied. All four were sitting at Cormiers' loft, drinking, chatting and having fun. After moment of great emotions, Delphine looked at Cosima and kissed her deeply. American wrapped her arms around slender body pressed to her. 

"Oh bollocks, I'm gonna throw up...", Sarah mumbled, but Felix snapped her right into the head. "Ouch! Oh come on, Fe!"

"Shut up, Sarah, let them make out today.", he just whispered. Brit only chuckled, because Fe was right. Today was their day. They deserved it. 

After some time, Sarah and Delphine went to their beds while Cosima along with Felix stayed downstairs. They went to the balcony with wine glasses and lit the joint up. Cosima took first, long drag and then passed it to Fe. 

"Dude, I can't believe you agreed.", she said. "I mean I had a feeling but now it's happening and it's so amazing. Thank you so much again, Felix."

"Cosima, you are one of my best friends.", the man confessed. "How could I say no? Besides, holy Tilda Swinton, I will probably never have my own kiddo, so ... I wish you all the best and I don't know anybody who deserves that more than you guys."

"Oh Fe. Come on! You will find the right person and you wil have little toodler, I'm telling ya!", Cosima chuckled. Fe looked at her and smiled lightly. Cosima was probably right.

"Let's go dude. We better go to sleep.", Cosima stubbed out her joint butt in the ashtray as they walked inside the loft. "She's gonna be mad that I'm staying up long!"

 

Next morning Cosima went downstairs covered by her fluffy hippie robe and saw everybody was up already. Delphine and Felix were laughing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast while Sarah was in the living room, talking to Cal. Cosima came forward Delphine, kissed her and then hugged Fe.

"Oi, what are you guys making?", brunette asked.

"Hm... What are we making, Del?", Felix turned to Delphine. "Oh, right. Um, omlette with vegetables and avocado on top and add to that, of course, fresh coffee. Oi, you were sleeping like a bloody Tony. He sleeps till the noon, gosh."

"Oh give me a break. Delphine, say something to him!"

"Cosima, Felix is right. You're unbelievable when it's about sleeping.", Delphine shook her head.

"Aw, you guys! Don't know anything!", Cosima just waved her hand and then she started preparing balcony for breakfast. The weather was just amazing, they decided to eat outside.

"Hm, yumms! Frenchie knows how to cook, huh?", Sarah chuckled when they were eating. She took another big bite of omlette. "Cosima, you're lucky bitch here!"

"Phhh!", Cosima scoffed while Delphine burst into laughter. "She is the lucky one, because I am awesome and all that shebang.", brunette raised the head with bombastic espression on her face. Felix and Sarah couldn't stand it and joined to Delphine with laughter. 

"Oh my, Cosima! It's a shame you didn't see your face, darling!", Felix was laughing till he had tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah!", Sarah agreed. "Let's say you both lucky, you and Frenchie."

"Okay dokay. That's fair. And hey, stop calling her Frenchie, sis!", Cosima punched her.

"Mon amour, it's okay."

"Yeah, exactly. Frenchie knows it's a cuddly nickname, right? You know I love ya!", Sarah winked to Delphine and she laughed again. 

"Fine, fine. I give up.", Cosima shrugged her shoulders. Then she paid her attention to Eiffle Tower who was standing majestatically almost in front of them yet far away. Cosima thought that she missed those two fools around her. She knew that she had Del's family and new friends, but it was nice to have them here again, though for only some time. 

"So Delphine, tell me, darling.", Felix started. "What are we doing today?"

"Today actually is the big day, Felix. We will go to the doctor's and you're going to give posterity. Are you ready or do you want to wait?", Delphine asked, unsure what he was gonna say. 

"Oh no, no, love. I'm always ready.", Fe reassured her older friend. 

"Thank God.", blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "We have appointment at 4."

"Babe, are you gonna need me? I mean, this time it's just Felix."

"Oh non, non, mon amour. It's okay.", Delphine took Cosima's hand in hers. "You can take Sarah and hang out in the city. In the same time I'm gonna go with Felix.", she smiled.

"Sister's time, yeah?", Sarah chuckled.

"Hell yeah, punkey!", Cosima smiled. "Awesome, Delphine. Thank you. You're the best wife ever!", Cosima leaned towars Delphine and gave her the sweetest kiss.

"Oh my bloody hell guys! Can you believe that Frenchie was actually our teacher, yeah? Bollocks, I just rememberd that and I can't.", Sarah chuckled. "Like how surreal is that? Four and a half years later and we're sitting on the balcony in Paris, because I'm with my friend and visiting my sister Cosima and my sister-in-law Delphine."

"My, you're right, Sarah.", Fe smiled. "Sometimes I forget about it. Well, what can I say ladies? You made this.", he said to Cosima and Delphine. "And you, Delphine, were the best and the most demanding teacher in the whole world!"

"Hey! I wasn't that bad, ami!", Delphine rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe a little...", she sighed.

They were hanging out on the balcony for a brief moments and then Sarah and Cosima decided to take a walk and have lunch in one of those cute restaurants. As they walked, they were catching up their lost time. Right before their lunch, they sat in the park. 

"So tell me, sis. How it's like? I mean here, yeah?", Sarah asked, taking a pack of cigarette out of her pocket and light it up.

"In Paris? Oh, Sarah, it's amazing. I'm very happy, you know? Delphine is amazing, work is amazing. Well, I had some troubles with fucking french language, but now? It's piece of cake!", Cosima said with small smile. 

"I believe. That's great, I'm happy for you sister. Man, you're gonna have a kiddo. Can't believe that. And how's Michelle? Still with readhead shorty?"

"Totes.", Cosima replied. "They're still in long distance relationship. Honestly, I admire them very fucking much. Like, they're living like that for almost three years. But good thing is, that Elenore is moving here soon. In like 4 months?", brunette thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. She got the job here and since Michelle is almost finished with her studies, they are thinking about living together."

"Oh God!", Sarah chuckled suddenly. "I'm wondering how is Frenchie's mom! I mean, she has two daughters who are lezzies!"

"Shush!", Cosima played her playfully. "She is really happy. I mean, love is the most important afterall.", Cosima said. Sarah nodded with agreement. After Brit was done with cigarette, they went inside the restaurant and ordered the food.

In the same time, Delphine along with Felix were driving to the doctor's. The blonde was a little nervous. They had everything prepared, but the chances to actually be pregnant weren't sure. Although she decided to think positively. She knew about Cosima's long lonely walks and she knew she had to be the tough one. Delphine knew everything about her wife. When she didn't tell anything to anybody, it was serious. Like her long walks.

Delphine parked the car and got out. She looked at Felix who was looking at huge, modern building in front of them.

"Okay, ami, are you ready for this?", Delphine asked, taking his hand.

"Darling, I have never been more ready in my entire life.", Felix smiled. He kissed Delphine's cheek and they aimed the doctor's room.

 

**six months later**

"Oh mon Dieu! Delphine, you're fucking impossible! Can you fucking stop acting like this?!", Michelle yelled at her big sister who was sitting at the edge of her bed and had arms crossed over the chest.

"Non, moi sœur! Why did she leave? She promised me to be here!", Delphine yelled back with tears in her eyes. She was in six month pregnancy. Her hormones were unbelievable through the whole time. Once she was crying, then she was mad, the other time she was excited as crazy. Cosima was handling things very good, because she knew pregnancy was not something easy to take. She was very patient and very undertanding, but sometimes she needed time off. Like a normal human being.

"I told you many times, you fool. She is with Elenore at work. How many times should I tell you that?!", Michelle though wasn't so tough as Cosima. She was losing her shit in that moment and thought that she was gonna lose it all, come forward her sister and punch her just like that.  _Non. Think of your niece, your niece is inside this monster called sister..._ , Michelle repeated in her mind like a mantra.

"El- Elenore?! Her ex-fucking-girlfriend Elenore?! She's a fucking bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey!", Michelle warned her. "You better mind your words! And pull yourself together for fuck's sake! Did you forget she is my girlfiend?! And mon Dieu, Cosima is your wife! You're going mad, Delphine. You're going fucking mind!", Michelle hissed and marched out of the room. 

Delphine hid eyes in her hands and burst into tears.  _What's going on with me..._ Michelle was right. She was crazy. She couldn't handle some things. She always knew about her controlling side of the character, but in the pregnancy, this crossed all of the lines she actually could cross. 

"No, that's enough. I can't be like that.", Delphine whispered firmly and stroked her bulging tummy. "You, my baby girl, are driving me nuts. Our crazy family doesn't deserve that. Come on, we're going to apologize tantine Michelle.", she got up and went downstairs, where Michelle made coffee and then sat in front of TV. "Michelle..."

"What, Delphine? What are you going to say to me right now? I am a bitch? Horrible sister? Traitor? Come on, I heard all of that already.", blonde could hear hurt in her voice and she immidiately felt wave of guilt biulding up in her body. She came forward and sat next to sister. Older woman took her sister's hand and stroked it.

"Je suis désolé, Michelle. Really.", she whispered. "I don't know what's going on. I always knew I am kind of controlling type of person, but this, this is out of control. I'm really sorry.", Delphine looked down at the floor.

"Oh God, Delphine...", she immidiately leaned towards Delphine and hugged her. "I understand that you're pregnant, but you need to try to control yourself. Really. What was that with Elenore, there upstairs? She really doesn't deserve that. She is my girlfriend and she helps you out too. Cosima had to go, because Elenore is writing article about your art gallery. Aren't you grateful? Thanks to that more people will know about it.", Michelle said softly, still holding her sister in the embrace.

"You are right. You are completely right. I will try my best.", blonde agreed. "This little toodler is really crazy."

"Oh come on!", Michelle chuckled. "You are not going to blame my lovely niece here. Anyways, did you pick the name yet?"

"Non, non. We didn't. I guess we are waiting to look at her.", Delphine said. "Cosima though was thinking about various names, but her ideas are crazy.", blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Like what?", younger asked out of curiosity.

"Um, let me think. Like Peggy... Or Bobbi-Jean!", Delphine said with chuckle.

"Oh Jesus Christ! What the hell?", Michelle said.

"Wait, that one was the best! Yesterday we were laying down before the night and suddenly she said Boomquifa. I almost fell down from the bed!", Delphine laughed.

"I don't even have words on that one! Like who? Who gives that name to kiddo. Parents who named child like that should go to the jail!", Michelle groaned.

"That's what I told her, Mishka.", Delphine laughed.

 

After two hours, Cosima along with Elenore finally arrived. As she heard the footsteps behind the front door, she rushed to it. Readhead journalist didn't even have a chance to say something, because warm body pressed towards her with million kisses all over her face.

"Mishka, what's going on?", she chuckled.

"Oh babe, I missed you! Is that weird?", Michelle pursed her lips and made that doe eyes towards her girlfiend. 

"No,no, no, not that look... Oh come here, my lovely lady!", Elenore pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly.

"You guys...", Cosima smiled and shook her head. "And where is my lovely wife, hm?", she asked, coming into the house and searching for her love. 

"I think she is in the bathroom.", Michelle simply replied. 

Cosima rushed to the bathroom and saw them opened.  _That's weird..._ She went there and saw her wife on the cold bathroom floor with arms pressed around the stomach. Tears were falling down and she groaned in pain.

"Delphine!", she screamed and rushed to blonde, knelling down. She checked the temperature and then took Del's head between her hands. "What's going on?! Baby!"

"Cosi... ma.", she mumbled, looking at the brunette with blurry sight. "Something i-is wrong...", she whispered with remains of her strenght before she blacked out. Cosima burst into tears and shook her wife slightly. Elenore and Michelle alarmed by screames ran to the bathroom. 

"Michelle! Call 911.", she ordered with teary voice. "Delphine! Delphine, please, baby! Wake up! DELPHIIINEEE!"

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note:** Darn, I just realized that Delphine in my story has shitty things in her life. First almost-to-be wife with losing the child, then rape and Dean's awful behaviour towards her, now pregnancy in danger. Guys, am I awful? So, so sorry for that! Because yeah, well... She's gonna suffer more :( But, but! Sophia is gonna be healthy, beautiful baby, you know that. Enjoy the chapter!  
>  P.S. I did the whole research about pregnancy diseases, but if there is some mistake in it and there are some doctors in fandom - I'm sorry!

_"You guys...", Cosima smiled and shook her head. "And where is my lovely wife, hm?", she asked, coming into the house and searching for her love._

_"I think she is in the bathroom.", Michelle simply replied._

_Cosima rushed to the bathroom and saw them opened. That's weird... She went there and saw her wife on the cold bathroom floor with arms pressed around the stomach. Tears were falling down and she groaned in pain._

_"Delphine!", she screamed and rushed to blonde, knelling down. She checked the temperature and then took Del's head between her hands. "What's going on?! Baby!"_

_"Cosi... ma.", she mumbled, looking at the brunette with blurry sight. "Something i-is wrong...", she whispered with remains of her strenght before she blacked out. Cosima burst into tears and shook her wife slightly. Elenore and Michelle alarmed by screames ran to the bathroom._

_"Michelle! Call 911.", she ordered with teary voice. "Delphine! Delphine, please, baby! Wake up! DELPHIIINEEE!"_

 

"Oh mon Dieu, we came as soon as we could, bébé.", Vianne with watery eyes came forward Cosima and took her in embrace. Feeling her touch and love, Cosima burst into tears again. "Shh, don't cry, love. It's gonna be okay..."

"She's right, Cosima. We need to think positively.", Xavier agreed and hugged her daughter-in-law too.

All family was sitting in the waiting room for news. Delphine was unconcious the whole way to the hospital and then taken by paramedics somewhere. Michelle, Elenore along with Cosima, Xavier and Vianne were there. Poor brunette was shaking all the time, even in Vianne's embrace. Michelle's makeup was blurred, she was leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and falling asleep. Everybody was waiting for some information. Finally after one hour, young, maybe 35 years old doctor came out of the room.

"Which one of you is Mrs. Niehaus-Cormier?", he asked, looking at the family.

"It-It's me, doctor.", she came forward him. "Tell me, please, what's going on. It happened so quickly.", she begged.

"Yes, ma'am, I will tell you everything. My name is dr. Charles Castain.", he shook American's hand. "I have two news. First is that Mrs. Cormier's  faint wasn't serious. It happened to a lot of women through the pregnancy. It is usually caused by tiredness and lack of proper vitamins.", he continued. "But, unfortunately, we found out about something else..."

"Oh no...", Cosima covered her mouth and sobbed. Xavier rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her small form. She was just like his daugther and he always protected her no matter what.

"It is good thing that Mrs. Cormier fainted. Thanks to that, she came to the hospital and we found out that she has toxoplasmosis.", dr. Castain said. "It's a parasitic disease caused by _Toxoplasma gondii_. Usually it doesn't show any syptoms, that's why you couldn't say that something is wrong, Mrs. Cormier. Toxoplasmosis is usually spread by eating poorly cooked food, exposure to infected cat feces, and like in this case, from a mother to a child during pregnancy if the mother becomes infected."

"Oh God, she is sick... Oh God...", Cosima was crying already. She hid her face in Xavier's cardigan. Michelle appeared right next to her and started stroking her cheek, though it wasn't easy for her too. 

"I assume, Mrs. Cormier didn't have that disease earlier, right?", dr. Castain asked.

"Non, non, she didn't.", Vianne said with broken voice. 

"That's what I thought. Unfortunetaly, this caused child's sickness too.", he replied. "But I have the good news. Toxoplasmosis is the most dangerous in the three months of pregnancy. Mrs. Cormier is already in the late six months pregnancy, that's why we're hoping that everything is okay. We already gave antibiotics and with them, she and the baby should recover. Although, I would insist on Mrs. Cormier's staying here till she is fine. We discovered slight sight of anemia, that's why she should be here for a while.", the doctor explained.

"But wait, so everything is gonna be okay?", Elenore asked. "Is baby gonna be okay even if she's sick?"

"That is another thing. The most dangerous, as I said, would be getting sick in the first three months of pregnancy. Then baby gets sick too and usually they are born with congenital toxoplasmosis. The disease manifests itself by significantly delayed mental and physical development - it's the result of severe brain damage. Sometimes the infection causes a miscarriage... But I wouldn't worry too much. Like I said, this is not the most dangerous state. If Mr.s Cormier takes antibiotics, stays here for a while and takes care of her health, everything should be okay.", dr. Castain smiled lightly.

"Okay, merci, doctor.", Cosima sobbed. Dr. Castain touched her shoulder to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cormier. Really. You can go to her now. She's still sleeping but it would be the best if someone was here in case she woke up.", the man finished and aimed his office. 

After he was gone, Cosima burst into tears again. Xavier was still holding her. 

"Shh, kiddo. Did you hear doctor? Everything is gonna be okay.", he whispered. "Go to her, sweetie. We will wait here, she doesn't need crowd right now.", after those words, Cosima nodded and went to the room where Delphine was laying down.

Blonde was laying there on bed with white sheets and was smaller than ever. Her hair wasn't washed for a while, and dark circles under the eyes appeared. Cosima sobbed when she saw her wife. 

"Oh my God, Delphine...", she came forward and took older's hand. "Everything is gonna be okay...", she whispered.

Cosima didn't know how long she had been sitting there. All she remembered was Delphine's soft skin as she was stroking her hand, she remembered her family coming and saying there were going to change and that's it. All she did was staring at her lovely wife, who was still unconcious. 

Time passed and Cosima didn't know how long. One hour? Three? Five? She had no idea. American looked through the window and it was dark already. Her family haven't come back yet.

"Mon amour...", she heard Delphine's whispered.

"Oh my God, baby! Don't sit, don't sit!", Cosima ordered. She came to the small stool and took a cup of water. She approached the cup to her mouth.

"What happened? Why am I the hospital?", water made her talk normally and Delphine's voice was way stronger then when she woke up.

"Honey, you fainted... We took you to the hospital and it turned out that you have toxoplasmosis.", Cosima said quietly, still holding her wife's hand. 

"Mon Dieu... Is baby okay? Mon amour, tell me the baby is okay...", Delphine took Cosima's head in hands and pulled her closer.

"Baby is sick too. But please, don't worry. The doctor said everything is gonna be fine.", American replied. "The biggest danger of this illness was in the first three months of pregnancy. You are at the end of six months, so be calm, honey."

"Thank God... Cosima, I'm so sorry.", Delphine whispered. "I should have taken care of myself more..."

"Delphine, it's no one's fault. The bad thing is that you will have to spend some time in the hospital. You have a sign of anemia and dr. Castain said you should be here for a while.". Cosima stroked her wife's cheek and the lips. 

"Oui, Cosima. I will do everything.", Delphine admitted. Then she leaned in a little and kissed her wife. Cosima was pulled closer by Delphine. American put both hands on sides of her wife, still kissing her. 

"Don't worry, my love.", Cosima said after she broke the kiss. "We will take care of you. The whole family was here, but they had to go back eventually."

"Aw mon amour... And you were here with me the whole time?", Delphine asked with tears in her eyes. She knew that her wife was the best, but that? That was something amazing and Delphine found out once again that she could count on smaller artist.

"Dummy, I wouldn't leave you.", Cosima chuckled, still stroking Del's soft skin. She leaned towards her and kissed the top of her head in that sweet, caring way. When she pulled away, Delphine looked at her and smiled tiredly. 

"But now, mon amour, you deserve bath, some fresh clothes and sleep. Can you do that for your poor wife?"

"Baby... I don't want to leave you...", Cosima whispered. Then she lowered her body to the level where Del's tummy was and kissed it. "And you, young lady, gave me a heart attack along with your maman D.", Hearing that, blonde woman smiled. God, she loved Cosima so mich!

"Please, please, love. You can call Michelle or my parents, so that I will be taken care of. And you will come whenever you are rested, hm?"

"Uhhh, okay, baby. But remember, I'm doing it only for you!", she said, standing up and aiming the door. When she was supposed to get out, she turned around to her wife and sighed. "You know, you really scared me today. I though I'd lost you and baby girl..."

"Oh Cosima... I hold strong and I would not leave you so easily. It's gonna be okay. I promise you that I will be here for a while, I will better take care of myself, I will take all medicines and antibiotics. I love you.", Delphine said.

"I love you too baby. I will see you soon.", Cosima replied. Then she got out and took the phone out from the jeans' pocket.

"Hello, bonsoir, Mishka. On your way? Perfect, cause our princess told me to go home, take a bath and a nap. Oh come on, once you are on her side", Cosima chuckled. "Okay, I'm waiting."

After ten minutes, Mishka along with Elenore were at the hospital. They changed the newest informations and then Cosima headed to home. Everything was just like she left it. Right now, she was more calmed. She knew everything was gonna be okay. Good diet, fluids, bed and Delphine will be just fine. Cosima took hot bath and then it hit her, how tired she was. Right after the bath, she went to the bed and fell asleep right away.

The brunette woke up after couple of hours with sweat on her forehead. Horrible dreams with losing Delphine made her feel awful. She knew though that her wife would be okay. She ate good, nutritious dinner and came back to the hospital. It was evening, six p.m., rainy day in Paris. When Cosima came to Delphine, her blonde wife was fully awake. Together with Elenore and Michelle, they were chatting and chuckling from time to time.

"What's up, guys?", Cosima came forward Delphine, sat right next to her and kissed her. "I missed you, baby."

"Aw, I missed you too, mon amour.", Delphine replied. "Michelle and Elenore were very supporting, we were talking, laughing, having a good time."

"That's great, thank you, guys.", Cosima said.

"Oh, that's not problem. My big sis is a trouble, isn't she?", Michelle chuckled. Delphine punched her playfully. "Oh come on Delphine, it's true!"

"Give her a break!", Elenore defended her sister-in-law-soon-to-be. "We better get going, young lady.",she said to her girlfriend after. "I have to finish article about your art gallery. We will come here tomorrow in the afternoon, Delphine.", both Elenore and Michelle kissed Del's cheek and went back their flat. 

"Mon amour...", Delphine moaned. "It's only one day and a half and I have enough..."

"Is my wife a little baby and complaining about her situation?", Cosima chuckled, taking fruits and salads out from her bag. 

"Mon amout, si' vous plait... Don't mock."

"Delphine, I promise you it will pass quickly and we're gonna have our baby girl here soon with us.", Cosima reassured her blonde wife by stroking her cheeks back and forth.

 

And Cosima was right. Two months passed very quickly. The whole family took care of Delphine. Even Cosima's parents flew to Paris for their daugher-in-law and future granddaughter. Delphine complained at first, but soon, she got used to being in the hospital. Cosima brought Del's sketchbook so whenever she was left alone, she could draw, paint and killing time by her passion. 

The birth was approaching with great strides. Cosima had to take care of the stuff in their art gallery, that's why Delphine was with the brunette's parents, already at home. "Pregnancy" bag was already prepared. When it came to time, it would be enough to take the bag, car and rush to the hospital. 

Karen Niehaus was preparing late lunch, while Leo with Delphine were sitting and watching "Friends" - as it turned out, both's favourite tv show.

"Oh my God! Chandler is my favourite!", Leonard burst into laughter.

"Nothing surprising, Leo!", Del joined him. "You're almost like him. And your lovely daughter too, of course. If I had to pick, I would choose Phoebe. She is hilarious."

"Look at you.", Karen came forward. "Two tv show geeks together, dorking out on Friends. You're too cute.", older lady kissed the top of Leo's head.

"Karen, thank you once again for staying for me and baby girl.", Delphine held her hand. "It means a lot to me and Cosima."

"Love, of course, we would do that. You are our family and we would do everything to protect you. Besides, it will be nice to be right here when our granddaughter appears and we're gonna be here.", Karen smiled.

"Merci, Karen, Leo.", Delphine hugged them both.  

Soon, Cosima came back and all four ate the dinner together. 

About 11 p.m. Cosima's parents went to the guests room as Cormiers aimed their bedroom. It was stylish like the rest of the rooms in their loft. Red-white walls with "night" paintings were everywhere. Addintionally, Cosima who just loved astronomy and stars, decided to paint constellation all over the ceiling. The paint was fluorescent so every time when Cosima and Delphine were laying down, the brunette could look up and see stars. 

America read the book while Delphine was still changing her clothes. Cosima brought her sight from the book to her wife. She saw her naked legs and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Delphine, my love...", she started.

"Oui, Cosima?"

"I think your water broke...", Cosima jumped from the bed toward scared Delphine.

"Oh mon Dieu!"

 

**one and a half hour later**

"COSIMA MAYA NIEHAUS-CORMIER! I HATE YOU!", Delphine's strong voice rang out around the hall. Xavier, Vianne, Karen, Leo and Elenore looked at each other with concerned expression on their faces.

"Holy shit... Poor Cosima.", Elenore sighed. She was alone with the parents, because Cosima wanted Michelle to be with them. 

"Yep! Our daughter has character.", Vianne chuckled. "I don't even deny it.", she added. All five joined with laughter.

In the room, sweaty, tired and angry Delphine was trying to give a birth to her baby girl which was not easy thing to do. Cosima was holding her hand and kissed with pain when three, long Del's nails stuck in her skin, leaving dark-red marks. 

"Del, baby, just breath-in and breath-out...", Cosima said.

"Shut the fuck up with this stupid meditation! Just let her go, LET HER GO!", she screamed, feeling the worst, painful contractions coming. "Oh my fucking God! Michelle, give me the fucking water or ice on my sweaty fucking face!", blonde ordered. Michelle was that scared, that she didn't even try to discuss anything with angry Delphine.

"Mrs. Cormier, the dilation of the cervix is wide enough. You need to push right now.", dr. Castain said calmly. She called midwife to help. 

In the moment when Delphine gathered all her strenght to push, she let out long, strong scream. Michelle was so scared that she did the same along with Delphine. Cosima, although she was in pain by her wife's nails, did't give up and still held her hand. 

"I can't, Cosima! Fuck, it hurts as fuck!", she yelled. 

"God, Delphine...", Michelle mumbled. "You're such a bitch...", Michelle said that before Cosima could say "no" to her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MISHKA! WE WILL SEE WHEN YOU DO THAT, HOL-AAAH, JESUS CHRIST!", she screamed and Cosima was sure she had never heard more horrifying scream before. 

"I see the head.", dr. Castain informed. "Delphine, just a little more. Give us the best strenght of yours."

"I can't doctor, I can't..."

"Of course, you can, mrs. Cormier. Just one more, big push. Come on."

Delphine Cormier did what she was told. After the longest, the most painful, the most horrible push, she finally heard baby's crying. The young midwife took the baby, she cleaned her and wrapped in blue, tiny cover. 

"I have a niece. Congrats to me.", Michelle said with weak voice and after that she just passed out. 

"Holy shit, Michelle!", Cosima rushed to her sister-in-law, but doctor Castain stopped her.

"Don't worry, mrs. Cormier. I will take care of her. We have a lot of situations like that one.", he smiled and then he called two paramedics, who took Michelle and laid her on the bed. In the same time, the midwife gave the baby to Cosima. 

"Congratulations.", she said. "You both have beautiful baby girl."

"Cosima...", Delphine said with weak voice after the midwife was gone. "Let me take her, mon amour."

American with huge tears in her eyes, laid the daughter right into Delphine's arms. When the blonde looked at her little miracle, she couldn't stop her tears. The baby was just perfect. Little, cute nose, beautiful, big hazel eyes, blonde curls. The girl was just perfect.

"Oh mon Dieu... Look at her. She recognizes us. Bonjoir, baby girl. It's your moms...",Delphine whispered.

Cosima sat next to her family and hugged them both.

"Delphine, you made me the happiest person in the whole world.", she kissed the blonde and then, very carefully, she kissed the top of her daughter's forehead. "So.... what name, love?", the brunette asked.

Delphine didn't have to think long. She looked at her little girl one more time and then looked up at Cosima. "Sophia.", she whispered.

And everything was clear. Sophia was a little miracle for their unconditional love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. And I decided to write one more little chapter with Sophia. So check it out from time to time :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note:** And... we're at the end. Sophia is healthy, Delphine is okay, everybody is super happy. Although, I decided to write a little epilogue from the future with baby Sophia, just how I did with "Forbidden love" and I showed teenage Sophia with their maman D and mum C. I hope you liked my story just how I love writing it. Honestly, I think this is my best series I wrote. Thank you guys for reading.

**three years later**

"Oh my God... You're going this time, mon amour...", Delphine mumbled into the younger's neck. It was 2 a.m. in the morning, both artists were sleeping when little Sophia started her singing recital. That voice, she definitely had that after Cosima. 

"Jesus... Fine, fine...", American replied and unwrapped Delphine's hands from her waist. She got out from the bed and aimed her baby girl's room. Her room was truly artistic. Nothing surprising since little Sophia had such an amazing, talened moms. "My cookie is crying again, huh?", the brunette said with sweet yet serious voice. There was nothing more horrible for Cosima than mumbling to children like they were challenged.

"Mamma C, mamma C! Up.", little Sophia ordered. 

"Oh yeah, of course you wanna up, what else...", Cosima rolled her eyes, but she did what her daughter wanted. "You have influence on me like maman Delphine, huh? You even look like her. You better have eyeliner fetish after me.", Cosima said to her daughter.

Of course, Sophia didn't understand what Cosima was saying, but just her mom's voice was like the most beautiful sound in the whole world. American took her daughter and sat on the arm chair next to the crib. Brunette started swaying little munchkin back and forth, little Sophia chuckled everytime when she was at the edge. Finally, she calmed down and slowly, slowly closed her eyes. Cosima kissed her forehead very carefully and then put her back to the crib.

American came back to the bedroom and slipped into the bed, right next to the warm, beautiful body of her wife. Delphine mumbled something through her dreams, turned around to her love and cuddled with her immidiately. It was her natural impulse whenever Cosima was around. That was true love. American smiled lightly, she just pulled her closer and inhaled Del's amazing scent. Little movements on top of her head made her open the eyes. She looked up to Cosima's beautiful eyes and smiled to her too.

"Mon amour... ", she whispered sweetly. "How is Sophia?"

"She's okay love. She went back to sleep, Delphine.", Cosima replied, kissing her wife on the cheek. "Mmm, your soft skin. How come you have so amazing, soft skin..."

"Because I am awesome, Cosima.", Delphine chuckled. Cosima joined her, but after one moment she just wanted to kiss her and show her how much she love her. 

"Mon amour...", Delphine moaned when the brunette got to her sweet spot on the neck. "I love when you're kissing my neck."

Cosima didn't even reply, she just kissed her more hungrily and with more passion then before. And everything would be okay if there wasn't big, loud scream. Sophia's scream. American broke the kisses and looked at her wife.

"Your turn, my blonde lady.", American winked to her. Delphine only sighed and got up. "Come on, chop-chop! Little princess Sophia is waiting!", Cosima joked. But she wasn't happy too long, because Delphine's sleeper ended up on her face. "Hey! Not cool, not cool!"

Delphine laughed. Oh, she loved her wife so much! They had the best days. After Sophia was born, her family got bigger and they were the happiest in the whole world. Half a year later after that, Michelle and Elenore got married. Cosima was laughing so hard when she found out. Elenore was her first serious girlfriend after all, and she sometimes forgot about it completely. The younger couple was very very happy though. Delphine smiled under the nose when she thought about her little sister. She went to Sophia's room and saw her standing in the crib. She held the edge of the crib by her little, cute hands. When she noticed her blonde mamma, she screamed with excitement. 

"Maman Del! Up!", Sophia screamed the same line she did with Cosima.

"And the magic word, my young lady?", Delphine asked with smile.

"Pleasieeeeee!"

"Oui, d'accord, d'accord. Don't yell, Soph. Come on, bebe.", Delphine took her little daughter, little copy of her. The same eyes, the same blonde curls, the same smile. Delphine sat in the same armchair as earlier Cosima and after about 15 minutes, Sophia fell asleep again. Delphine held her couple more minutes and then she came back to her wife.

"Did she fall asleep?", Cosima asked, when she heard footsteps. 

"Oui. I hope so. She is loudly like you, Cosima.", Delphine sighed. 

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't like it.", American winked. "Especially in some... amazing, sexual situations.", Cosima lowered her voice and bit the top of Delphine's earlobe. The older woman moaned loudly, feeling that.

"Yes. Oh yes, mon amour...", she groaned with pleasure. Cosima put her warm hand under Delphine's silk tank top. She was reaching higher and higher till she felt hard, perfect nipple of her stunning wife. "Oh, Cosima!", Delphine screamed a little too loud. 

"You like it, do you?", American's husky voice made her shiver all over her body. 

"You're the best, Cosima. Oh, I love it, I love it!", she repeated, nodding her head. 

"MAAAAMMAAAAAAA!"

"Oh my Lord, are you friggin' kidding me?!", Cosima stopped doing what she was doing and looked at Delphine. Her blonde wife seemed annoyed too. Little Sophia just didn't want to go to sleep. 

That time both women got up from their comfy bed and rushed to Sophia's room. Little girl was at the same place she was when French came to her. Sophia looked at their moms with that doe eyes and smiled adorably.

"Why are you not sleeping, little munchkin?", Cosima asked.

"Finally. Two mommies. Up.", Sophia, of course, asked for one thing.

"On mon Dieu, mon amour. She wanted us both to come to her. Aw, my little princess.", Delphine smiled to Sophia. All three sat on the armchair - Sophia on Delphine's laps and Cosima next to their ladies, sitting on the armrest. American wrapped her arms around French and started stroking Sophia's forehead. That was such a beautiful picture of the artistic family.

"I love my mommies...", Sophia whispered at the edge of her dreams. Cosima and Delphine couldn't stop tears. That was the cutest thing Sophia had ever made or said. American looked at Delphine and kissed the top of her head.

"And I love my ladies too.", Cosima whispered. She was the happiest person in the whole world with amazing wife, beautiful daughter, succesful job and perfect art gallery. And all that started at the University, where Delphine was her teacher. She looked at her blonde wife again and smiled lightly. All this years and she was still the most beautiful woman in the whole world. And she always will be.


End file.
